Playlist Project
by YourPhoenixTears
Summary: Series of ten drabbles revolving around Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy. Kirk/bones Slash.


Authors Note: It's all Jim/McCoy, some of them are in Jim's POV, But most of them are in Bones' POV. Hope you like 'em!

_1. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs._

_2. For each song, write something inspired by the song. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either._

_3. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist_

**Bad Romance- Lady Gaga**

You and I, we shouldn't be together in any sense of the word. You're a man-whore, and I'm a cynical bastard. But somehow you became my best friend, and, soon enough, I fell for the spell of your bad romance. It's like a disease, and it pains me, drives me insane, but I wouldn't give it up for anything.

I need you, and you need me. You're like a drug, and I can't live without my fix.

**I Would Die for You- Jane Arden**

Every damn time you're transported back to the ship, bloodied and broken, a piece of me breaks with you. I want to kill you, to scream at you, because this time might be the last, maybe this time I won't be able to save you. I want to hold you in my arms and cry, I want to tell you I love you, and scream at you, all at the same time.

And every damn time, you manage to pull through the injuries that no man should survive. And I DO yell at you, and I DO tell you I love you. What I don't tell you is that every damn time you come back bloodied and broken, I wish it was me, because if you die, I won't want to live anymore.

**Wasted- Carrie Underwood**

After Jocelyn, I spent a month drunk. I was running from something, everything. When I showed up at riverside shipyard, I had wasted a month of my life dunk and depressed. And within 30 seconds in your presence, I felt myself begin to heal. You kept me focused on anything but the fact that I was riding in a damn tin can of death. I even threw up on you, but you didn't seem to mind.

It's because of you that I decided not to spend the rest of my life running from the past. Instead, I'm building a new future, a future with you by my side, keeping me whole.

**She never even told me her name- Air Traffic**

She was the reason that you ended up sleeping in the lab last night. She was the source of your anger when you woke up with a kink in your neck. She was hot, and good in bed. She also glowed in the dark, which made for some very…interesting sex. I'm sure she gave me some sort of disease that you'll inevitably have to fix for me. Damn those hypos! She's just one of the many girls I've had since you and I started rooming together 4 months ago, and she never even told me her name.

**Pirates of the Caribbean Theme- Hans Zimmer **

When I heard the theme to the 21st century pirate movie blasting out into the hallway, I was intrigued. When I walked into our dorm to see you dancing around with a fake sword in your underwear, I was mildly frightened. When I saw that in your hand was a bottle of my good bourbon…well, lets just say, I'm not responsible for what I'm about to do.

**Take me or Leave Me- Rent**

In case you haven't figured it out, I'm kind of hot. Girls will always be after me. Hell, even some guys have been known to chase me. But I don't want them…at least not much. I want you. You see me for who I am, you know the man beneath the mask.

I want you, Leonard McCoy, and I'll take you just as you are, grumpy and cynical to boot. I may be a womanizer, and a bit of a man-whore, but with you it's different. So take me for who I am, cause I love every bit of who you are.

**Concrete Angel-Martina McBride**

Not many people know Jim Kirk the way Bones does. They see the infallible man, the mask that he puts on every day. They don't know of the horrible abuse he suffered as a kid, or how he still wakes up screaming from nightmares in the middle of the night. Tonight is no different. Bones sits at the edge of his best friend's bed, Jim's head in his lap, whispering soothing words until the young man falls back to sleep. He'll sit here all night, never falling asleep, because no one knows the real Jim but Bones.

**My Front Porch Looking in- Lonestar**

The first time Jim met Johanna I was immediately amazed at how good he was with kids. I really shouldn't have been, after all, he still has the maturity of a toddler sometimes. But as I sat on the front porch of my fathers old Georgia ranch, I couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jim walking out of the house, carrying my little princess on his shoulders. She was whispering conspiratorially in his ear, and he nodded enthusiastically. Next thing I knew they were both pouncing on me and tickling me. Somewhere between the giggles, the thought occurred to me: There's no better view in the universe than my own front porch looking in.

**A Whole New World- Aladdin**

You're afraid of space; you hate shuttles and anything to do with flying. But somehow you ended up in Starfleet. Somewhere between the late night stargazing on the enterprise, and watching me bask in the afterglow of a stress filled shift in the captain's chair, I think you fell in love with it. And as long as we're together up here, I promise to show you a whole new world, one that is beautiful and serene, rather than diseased and dark.

**Cowboy Casanova- Carrie Underwood**

Leonard McCoy warned as many of Jims "girlfriends" as he could: Jim's a whore. He'll charm you, make you want to love him, and then he'll screw you and leave you. Not many of them listened, but they always ended up wishing they had.

Bones told himself he was warning them for their own good, but the truth was, he had fallen for that blue eyed Casanova, and every tramp that Jim brought home had him wishing he had the guts to tell him how he felt. He was jealous. But he could never tell Jim that.

A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about some of these, but hopefully you liked them! Please review!


End file.
